


Pleasantries

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: "I'm, um, not a doctor."Recognition of words he knew so well made his stomach swoop. Frederick’s gaze dropped to his covered forearm and back, excited to finally meet the man who had said the words etched on his arm. He looked back up to meet Will Graham’s gaze-And nothing.





	Pleasantries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xevinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xevinx/gifts), [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



> For Xevinx & Greygerbil for encouraging me to write this madness.
> 
> I love soulmate AU's, and there are not nearly enough for this ship. I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> Thanks to keraunoscopia for the quick beta and the title, I know this isn't your ship so thank you for the support.
> 
> If you recognise a line it's probably not mine. I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do to. Feedback and kudos are very much appreciated.

It had taken Frederick a long time to work up the courage to enter the hospital, after all his last two visits were the result of injuries inflicted on him at the whim of a serial killer. This time was different though, his soulmate was lying unconscious in bed after an altercation with Hannibal Lecter. Frederick knew for a fact that he was lucky to be alive.

As though some supernatural force was pulling him there, Frederick easily made his way through the hospital to where his soulmate rested. After locating and notifying the nurse on duty of his arrival he was directed to where he needed to go. He paused at the door, his hand rested on the handle for a moment before he drew a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Frederick stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind him, he did not want an audience for his confession. He deposited the flowers he had been carrying onto the table at the end of the room, his bouquet one of several the sleeping man had received. Frederick took a deep breath before turning to face the bed.

Will Graham looked pale, sickly, lifeless. The sight of his unconscious form made Frederick feel nauseous, as he stepped closer to the hospital bed bile threatened to creep up his throat. After what felt like an age he was finally standing beside his soulmate’s bed.

Will’s soulmate words were in the man’s own inelegant scrawl, ‘ _Pleasure to meet you’_. The generic greeting made Frederick’s heart flutter, an unusual experience for the psychiatrist. He had wondered why Will had never reacted to meeting him, at least now Frederick was aware. Will’s words were generic, dull, he had probably heard them hundreds of times before they spilled from Frederick’s own lips.

Hannibal would be pleased with that, yet more proof that Frederick Chilton was nothing special.

The psychiatrist huffed before he glanced down at his own forearm. Just like everyone else his words were in his own hand, an overtly elegant script for such an utterance, ‘ _I’m, um, not a doctor.’_ The words that Will had spoken during their first meeting, the words that had solidified the man into Frederick’s heart.

He looked at the chair next to Will’s bed for a moment before he finally made his move, sinking down into the hard fabric. He eyed Will’s hand for a moment before he tentatively took it with his own. Though the hand was cool, it was still warmer than Frederick expected. He also realized that this was the first time he had really touched Will Graham, a sob caught in his throat.

“I am sorry Will,” He whispered his apology into the cold room. “That I thought you were a killer, that my ego got in the way.”

 

> _Frederick Chilton rarely acknowledged to others that he was out of his depth, let alone himself. He was frantically cleaning his office, hiding anything that would suggest that he may have been doing something one might construe as… unethical. When he finally finished he sank down in his chair and groaned._
> 
> _Today was apparently one of many firsts. The first time one of his staff lost their lives, the first time he was to be investigated, and the first time that he admitted to himself that he may have gone too far. His lust to be acknowledged may finally lead to his disgrace._

“I was hurt, that is no excuse, but I was. You see Will, you-” He took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. “You are my soulmate.”

 

> _Frederick was sitting at his desk when Jack Crawford walked into Frederik’s office with the elusive Will Graham in toe. The psychiatrist had stood immediately and moved to great the men. After greeting Jack, Frederick had offered his hand to Will, the words “Pleasure to meet you” easily fell from his mouth._
> 
> _Will blanched before he reluctantly raised his hand to shake Frederick’s. Curious, the psychiatrist tried another tactic, “Doctor Bloom just called me about you, Mister Graham. Or should I call you Doctor Graham?”_
> 
> _"I'm, um, not a doctor," Will had fumbled in return._
> 
> _Recognition of words he knew so well made his stomach swoop. Frederick’s gaze dropped to his covered forearm and back, excited to finally meet the man who had said the words etched on his arm. He looked back up to meet Will Graham’s gaze-_
> 
> _And nothing._

“You did not acknowledge it,” He raked his free hand through his perfectly groomed hair. “I thought- I do not know what I thought. I just wanted to impress you, I tried and obviously failed.”

 

> _“You are not F.B.I. either,” Frederick tried not to sound too disappointed in Will’s lack of reaction towards him. “That is a temporary identification.”_
> 
> _“Mr. Graham teaches at the academy,” Jack Crawford countered before insisting Frederick continue._
> 
> _Frederick looked to Will again, the man refused to acknowledge the psychiatrist outside of their current conversation. Frederick’s heart panged and doubt began to creep into his thoughts. He tried not to sound too bitter when he offered the men a seat._ _Later Frederick tried another tactic to impress Will._
> 
> _“Dr. Bloom assured me that you would cooperate on procedure,” He had protested when his visitors had asked to see Nurse Shell._
> 
> _“I will,” the professor muttered. “But I need to be alone.”_
> 
> _“Ah, yes,” Frederick tried not to sound too eager as he latched onto the topic. “That thing you do. You are quite the topic of conversation in psychiatric circles.”_
> 
> _“Am I?” Will did not sound impressed._
> 
> _Frederick continued to push. “A unique cocktail of personality disorders and neuroses that makes you a highly skilled profiler.”_
> 
> _“Graham isn’t here to be analyzed,” Jack’s defence of Will caught the psychiatrist off guard._
> 
> _“Perhaps he should be,” Frederick extrapolated before turning his attention back to Will. “We are woefully short of material on your sort of thing, Mr. Graham. Would you mind talking with some of the staff-” When he saw how uncomfortable the man looked he once again changed his tactic. “No, no, not this trip. Dr. Bloom was very severe with me on that point. We are to leave you alone. Maybe a special visit?” An excuse to see one another again._
> 
> _Will Graham was clearly annoyed. “Thank you, Doctor Chilton. I’d like to see the crime scene now.”_
> 
> _When he bought Jack and Will to the crime scene Frederick tried once again to draw his soulmates attention, to show the man that he was knowledgeable. “You’ll note the removal of organs and abdominal mutilations are all consistent with the Chesapeake Ripper. As is the distinctive brutalization of the corpse.”_
> 
> _“The Chesapeake Ripper’s still at large,” Jack of course was dismissive._
> 
> _“What I am about to show you,” Frederick ignored the man. “I believe suggests otherwise.”_
> 
> _“Dr. Chilton consulted on the case when we failed to catch the Ripper after his last series of murders.” Jack advised Will who continued to appear disinterested._
> 
> _“Next to a battle lost, the saddest thing is a battle won,” Frederick couldn’t help it, he always had a flair for the dramatic._
> 
> _Jack’s patience was clearly running thin. “Meaning?”_
> 
> _“The reason you failed and kept failing to catch the Chesapeake Ripper is I already had him,” Frederick didn’t miss the look Jack Crawford shot him, nor the disbelief in Will’s expression._
> 
> _As he watched the handsome empath he hoped that Will would find something, anything that would prove that Gideon was actually the Chesapeake Ripper. Then just maybe, Frederick would be able to sleep a little easier_

“I regret not being more open with you,” Frederick murmured. “Instead of trying to manipulate you I should have just told you.”

“It’s probably a good thing that you didn’t tell me back then.”

Frederick’s head snapped up at the croaky voice. Will was staring at him, his grey eyes looked dull beneath the harsh hospital lighting. The ghost of a smile on his face caused Frederick’s heart to stutter. He tried to rip his hand away but Will held on tight.

“I would have laughed in your face,” Will’s gaze never faltered, his thumb rubbed a circle against Frederick’s skin. “I had zero interest in a man like you.”

“I thought not,” Frederick kept his voice level as he tried to not panic at the fact that Will had yet to let go of his hand. “I cannot help but notice that you are not laughing in my face right now...”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Will’s expression didn’t change. “I suppose I have to thank you, and to apologise.”

“For?”

“You were one of the few people to believe me about Hannibal,” he continued. “I was grateful for your support, still am in fact.”

“Ah,” Frederick was at a loss for what to say.

There was a fleck of amusement in Will’s tone as he continued. “During this last year I guess I saw something I didn’t expect from you.”

Frederick felt flushed, he attempted to change the subject. “And?”

“And?” Will looked puzzled.

“What do you have to apologize for?” Frederick pushed.

Will lowered his gaze. “For calling Jack, I thought he’d keep you safe.” Frederick instinctively raised a hand to his still bandaged cheek. “Instead he got you shot.”

“It is- Not your fault,” Frederick murmured. “You could not have seen-”

Will cut him off. “I should have. I’m sorry.”

“I forgave you a while ago,” Frederick winced knowing how he sounded.

“Thank you,” Will sounded genuine. They sat in silence, neither man knowing quite how to proceed. Eventually Will’s gaze flicked to Frederick’s forearm and he asked “can I see them?”

Frederick tilted his head. “My words?”

“Thanks,” Will nodded.

Frederick removed his jacket, he then unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the swirls of black over his lightly bronzed skin. He held his arm out for the other man to peruse, watching as Will reached out to trace the letters, he shivered at the younger man’s touch.

“Beautiful,” Will appeared to be enraptured with the delicate lettering that covered Frederick’s arm. “ _I’m, um, not a doctor?_ ” He read with a chuckle. “How unfortunate.”

“At least mine are not generic,” Frederick said coldly as he wrenched his arm away.

“I never wanted a soulmate,” Will sighed, a strange look crossed his features. “When you hear your words the first time you’re excited and then disappointed when the other person is not your soulmate. The second time is just as hard.” Frederick could hear the frustration, but also resignation in the other man’s voice. “By the fifth time you resign yourself to the fact that you will likely never meet your soulmate.”

“I see,” Frederick was unsure of what to say. He made a move to stand, removing his hand from Will’s. “Well it was lovely-”

“Wait,” Will reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Please. Let me finish.”

Frederick’s heart thumped against his ribcage as he slowly lowered himself back into the uncomfortable chair. He tried to appear nonchalant, but in reality he was frightened. Scared to once again lose everything before it had even begun.

“I may not have wanted a soulmate,” Will said, a gentle smile played at his lips filling Frederick with a warmth he hadn’t felt for a long time. “But I would like to get to know mine.”

 


End file.
